1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of writing. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to sheaths that promote comfort and control while using a writing instrument, and which facilitate an ergonomic and enjoyable writing experience.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Sleeves and coverings to facilitate a user's grasp of various tools and implements exist. For example, various pen and pencil grips have been used to help teach children to write correctly and to make writing more comfortable for all writers. However, such grips have generally been made from rigid polymers with tacky surfaces and/or various contours and surface features to improve tactile gripping. Consistent with the rigid material properties of these grips, longitudinal slits or breaks are generally formed in the grip walls to allow the grip to be pried open and wrapped around the longitudinal axis of a pencil or pen. More specifically, since the grips are rigid, the break in the wall is required to allow the grip to expand around the pencil or pen in order to be retained by a press fit therewith. Likewise, since these grips generally have broken walls, these grips must be rigid to resist inadvertent widening of the slit, which can result in dislodgment from the pencil or pen. Thus, existing pencil grips are generally not compliant or conformable to a writer's grip, nor are they longitudinally compressible to facilitate adjusting, e.g., sharpening, of a pencil or pen.